Sweet As Candy
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Ebon watches Shiv eat some suckers. Soon he is unable to ignore a certian throbbing in his lower region. This is probably the only time Ebon will want to be a sucker. Rated M for graphic yaoiness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or any of these characters. Athough i did it would be SO awsome. but sadly, I dont.

Sweet as Candy

The city of Dakota Fields is quiet for once. There was a storm earlier but now there are no signs of it, the dark sky is even clear, stars twinkling in the purple and black mixture. It's quiet. However quiet it is outside, a certain metahuman wishes that silence would fill the room he's in. Inside an abandoned building in the bad side of Dakota, Ebon sits on a dark blue chair, annoyed as hell. He regretfully watches his follower, Shiv, attack a bag of suckers he looted off some kid at the park. The boy lays on the couch, his frame seems to be small against the large sofa. Creepy chuckles are heard from the younger thief as he pulls out a new sucker, licking at it joyfully.

_Heehe…if I do this, I can make my sucker look funny._ Shiv swirls his tongue on one side of the sucker rapidly.

The shadow man stares at Shiv, watching the small pink tongue lap at the colorful ball of sugar. Every once in a while, the boy would put the sucker in his mouth but only momentarily. Feeling the sucker is taking up too much time, Shiv abandons his licking and begins to munch on the sphere. After a couple of long minutes, Shiv is left with only the paper stick.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ebon attempts to look away but fails. The moment his eyes locked with Scott's bright eyes, he was stuck.

"?Oh…Trying to beat my record." The man continues licking the lollipop, determined to beat his record of magically making a sucker disappear. Of course by now he knows that it doesn't just magically disappear, but he didn't care. It was more fun his way. Again, he is left with a paper stick. "Done." A happy grin is plastered to his face.

Sighing, Ebon goes back to what he was doing before he was distracted…plotting(so basically he was doing absolutely nothing). The man allows his body to relax, sinking into his chair. Sometimes, hanging out with Shiv was tiring. Especially if you were sane. Then Shiv speaks again.

"Oh darn." The younger man's face turns into a pout, again proving the man he truly isn't. "I forgot to time it" his small hand digs into the clear bag, pulling out another sucker. Grape, his favorite. "Oh well." He pops the purple candy in his mouth.

_You little fucker._ Ebon twitches at the innocence of his friend. Watching the other man use his tongue has planted thoughts into his head. Thoughts he would rather think he did not possess. Especially about an underage boy. He wasn't sure what was more annoying, the underage part or the boy part. Or maybe it was the fact of them together that jerked his chain. Once more, Ebon gazes at Shiv, who plays with the grape sucker, swirling his violet stained tongue around the top of disfigured candy. He eyes every movement of that damn organ.

Catching the stare, the light wielder stops mid swirl. "Whab?" The moron didn't even bother to put his tongue back into his mouth when he spoke.

A small shiver tortures the older man. "Hurry up with that damn sucker." Ebon taps the fingertips of his right hand on the arm of the chair.

"…okab…?" Listening to his boss, Shiv does as he's told, sinking his teeth into the purple remains of his lollipop. Tossing the stick, Shiv pulls out another sucker, flawlessly ripping off the wax paper.

"Stop with them entirely…"Shiv barely had the sucker in his mouth for two seconds. "I…" Ebon caves into his urge of lust. The throbbing of his cock courses through his dark body. Shiv had unknowingly turned the other man on, and it's that stupidity that pisses Ebon off. "I have a job for you."

"?" Shiv's brown eyes light up at the sound of that. _For me? Really? Yay!_ Shiv sits up quickly. "Okay. What?"

"Rid of that damn thing and get your ass over here." Ebon demands.

"Okay." Tossing the sucker, Shiv gets to his petite feet and shuffles over to the chair that Ebon sat in. Once he gets there, Ebon realizes something…he had no plan. For the first time, Ebon did not have a plan. He had spoken without really thinking it through. He wasn't even sure of what it was he wanted. _Great._ Then he remembers those cursed sugar flavored sweets.

"You like to use your tongue on those dame suckers so much…I've got something else for you to play with."

"Okay?" Confusion fills the other man's face as he tilts his head slightly. "What?" Unsure of how to approach this, Ebon grabs the other's hand, placing it onto the tightness of his jeans, shivering upon the light contact.

"Think you can handle it?" The confusion on Shiv's face disappears into an embarrassed blush.

"O-oh…" Shiv blushes brightly. "Okay." Without really thinking, Shiv gets to the hardwood floor of the building, getting snug between Ebon's legs. _Heehe. I get to do a job for Ebon._

_God damn idiot_

Shiv spends a little too much time trying to unbutton the dark jeans of the older man. Shiv grows nervous, beginning to see some character flaws in himself. He just agreed to suck off the other man, and now he's not so sure about it. But he sure as hell isn't gonna tell the man no. Ebon might kill him. He does that sort of thing.

Pushing aside all of his nervousness, Shiv takes a deep breath as he digs into Ebon's jeans and boxers, freeing his erection. The younger male braves the other man's cock, licking the very tip lightly with his stained tongue, sending sparks through Ebon.

New tastes flood Shiv as he shyly laps at Ebon. The taste of hot flesh grinds against his tongue, the feel of skin and smell of Ebon's manhood floods him. Unsure of what to do, Shiv continues his attention as if Ebon were a sucker, swirling his tongue around the cock head. "Mmm" A small groan escapes Ebon as he is teased. The man grips the fabric of the arm of the chair into his fist, wiggling more than he would have liked. Then the idiot starts to think, for probably the first time in a while. Insanity does that to a person.

_I wonder what he got excited from…_

Ebon shudders as more of his member is taken into Shiv's warm mouth. This had worked out better than he thought it would. There were many ways that this could have gone. The worst being Shiv crying out of the room screaming about how Ebon was a gay pervert…which wouldn't surprise him. Actually, he expected it.

_Ebon excited…plus me doing this…this and suckers…equals…why Ebon's excited…_

The moment Shiv gets the connection, Shiv blushes furiously.

_I-I made him excited?! R-really?! Me?!_

Now use to the newness of sucking off a guy, Shiv fits as much of the dark man as he can. The inexperienced teen feels the slight buck of Ebon's hips. Sucking gently, the purple haired teen slowly runs his tongue up and down the arousal in his small mouth. He shivers when he feels fingertips on his scalp, fingers lacing their way through his short but wildly styled hair. "Shiv~" Ebon was unaware that the other man's name had been softly whispered under his breath.

_H-he even moaned my name…_

The pressure on his entire length was driving Ebon crazy. He didn't think this naïve idiot could be so good with his mouth. It really is amazing how fools can be so stupid. But the weirdest thing about young fools is how many live to become old fools. With a shuddered groan, Ebon releases himself inside Shiv's mouth, freeing him as the smaller boy pulls away.

Shiv accidentally swallows some of the salty fluid that had trickled it's way down his throat. The taste took him by surprise, flushing a bright red, Shiv rubs the lining of his mouth with his tongue, trying to make an opinion on the taste.

Shivering, Ebon watches his idiot make sense of what had just happened. The corrupt man loved that look so much. The thought of tainting that innocent soul…

Looking up at his boss, Shiv clears his throat. "Did I do good?"

"Yes."

A cute blushed smile appears on Shiv's bronze face, happy that Ebon had liked it. "Is there anything else you want to do?" For some reason, Shiv wanted to continue this though he was unsure of what _this _was. Ebon stoops forward, his face barely an inch away from Shiv's.

"Can you guess?" Ebon whispers onto Shiv's chapped lips, who sucks in the larger man's breath in a gasp. After that, he forgets to breath. Going purely on instincts, Shiv tilts his head up ever so slightly, pressing his lips to Ebon's full lips. Ebon immediately dominates Shiv's first kiss.

_I-I hope I guessed right…_

As Ebon kisses him, Shiv finds his belt, pulling the leather material apart, then proceeds to unbuckle himself. Amazed that the younger man guessed correctly, Ebon helps Shiv out of his red pants. "You sure do guess good."

_What a relief _

Removing his Cheesy Poofs patterned boxers, Shiv climbs up onto Ebon's lap, blushing brighter than ever. And the boy knew he was blushing, that unmistakable burn in your cheeks is just plain evil. The moment something hot taps his entrance, Shiv tenses. He could feel both the warmth of Ebon and the odd coolness of his saliva that was left.

Sensing the nervousness, Ebon decides to try his hand at calming Shiv down. He may be a total idiot but he still shouldn't scare the life out of him. Ebon glides his hand up the tawny thigh, feeling a slight shiver. He kisses Shiv's neck gently, winning a small squeak like moan from him. His feel on Shiv's narrow hips change as Ebon holds him, nipping skin before slowly pulling the other body down his length.

Tearing up, Shiv holds his breath, focusing on the gentle nips on his neck and not the agonizing pain in his rear as Ebon pushes past his barriers. But having a short attention span…the nipping could only distract him from the inching intrusion for so long. So he does the next best thing. Thinking about something else. Like…like….like…okay. He couldn't do that.

By the time Shiv realizes he couldn't think of something else, he notices that he rests completely on Ebon. Every searing inch inside him. Now that Shiv thought about it, the feeling wasn't that bad. Odd, yes, but not _entirely_ bad. When Shiv tries to take a deep breath, it comes out as a shuddered groan. Feeling the pulse of Ebon deep within him, Shiv wiggles his hips a bit, more than surprised by the sensation that shot through him. "Oh~"

Needing more of that feeling, Shiv moves his hips in slow, awkward motions. He listens to the ragged breathing of the man in front of him as he raises his hips slowly, dropping quickly. A groan is heard from both throats though the one from the virgin teen is louder. Shiv grows impatient as he is brought into the dark world of lust for the first time as he quickens his pace, shivering violently as warm hands snake up his cotton T-shirt, rubbing his chest.

Arching off of the back of the chair, Ebon shudders as Shiv bounces on his lap. He too is brought into that world of pleasure. "Shiv~" he moans that name again as he rubs the slim frame that is Shiv's sides. Ebon bucks his hips up into the small body as it slams down onto him. "EBON!!"

The youth is sent into an orgasm, clawing at the arms of the chair. His whole body, all 120 pound, shudders violently as he comes, his sight suddenly flashing white. As Shiv tenses, Ebon jerks his head back quickly, releasing himself as Shiv's inner walls hug him tightly. Shiv squirms at the sensation of being filled for the very first time. The boy sinks into the lap of the self claimed master of the shadows, panting heavily as he comes down from his sexual high.

Not quite finished touching the boy, Ebon loosely kisses Shiv, allowing all of his wonderful pants to seep through the hot air. Shiv returns the kiss sloppily between his shallow breaths. Ebon's hands continue to rub at the soft skin of his hips.

"You did good." Ebon grips the hips of the boy once again. Hearing that, Shiv smiles proudly. That was the first time the cruel man had said something nice to the idiot, err, I mean Shiv. "But how'd you guess?" Ebon deliberately shifts the smaller teen on his length. Shiv can feel cum ooze out of him as it sticks to Ebon's length.

"Mmmm~ Just a lucky guess." Shiv moans softly as Ebon slides into him flawlessly. A small chuckle is heard from Ebon as he picks up speed. Shiv is filled with pleasure as much as he is filled with the manhood of Ebon, which he bravely, as much as stupidity, took. With his body still fuzzy, Shiv reaches his climax quickly, spinning into another orgasm. "OH!" Ebon groans at the sudden tightness, but bounces Shiv wildly, piercing through the tight muscles. "EBON! AHH!" Shiv shudders violently. "I-I'm-AH!" Clinging desperately to Ebon's dark body, Shiv screams into the black skin, spilling his seed.

Allowing himself to be taken quickly to the pleasures of the flesh, Ebon tenses as he releases the boy's hips. The air is silent except the rabid breathing from Shiv. His body continues it's mixed sensation of loosing it's virginity as Ebon relaxes into the chair. Once Shiv's breathing is under control, the older man feels the teen melt into his body as he too finally relaxes, a soft groan escapes the tired innocent.

Lifting the light body off his pitch black body, Ebon shifts around in his chair, setting Shiv beside him. He sees the bright blush on the other's face as he buckles himself so he looks at least halfway decent. Not that he can be decent with a half naked idiot practically sprawled out on top of him.

That said idiot snuggles up to him, wrapping his thin arms around his body. Ebon pulls the lever for the stand for the recliner, which swings under his legs. With a smile, Ebon wraps his arm around the smaller man, holding him closely. Shiv closes his eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Once a faint snore is heard, Ebon studies the sleeping figure beside him. That face was still innocent. And Ebon had the feeling that that face will always have that look, no matter what kind of smile was worn on it.

Gently, Ebon presses his lips to the tan forehead of the asian boy, right above his purple eyebrow. The older man sighs, trying to sort out these…feelings. He hated to admit it…but he just might love the fool. Really love him.

Closing his eyes slowly, Ebon nuzzles the purple colored hair of the sleeping teen, breathing in his coconut scented shampoo. Ebon thought about telling Shiv his feelings. Honestly he did. However, that would mean he'd _actually_ have to talk about his feelings. Something no man should ever have to do. Especially someone like Ivan. A man who can kill another soul without blinking, without hesitation…was somehow…_smitten_…by a total moron. And I mean a _total_, rubber ducky exploding moron. Upon the memory of catching Shiv creating those stupid exploding rubber duckies with his powers about a year ago…Ebon smiles in his sleep.

This is when Ebon remembers a quote he once read. _Love is like a mountain, hard to climb. However, once you get up to the top, the view is beautiful_.

_Well, better start climbing_


End file.
